1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable steps that attach to vehicle components as a means of providing easier access to the engine compartment of the vehicle.
2. State of the Art
Some vehicles, particularly four-wheeled drive pick-up trucks are structured to provide a high ground clearance and to have large, wide fenders and large radiators and radiator compartments that make it difficult to access the engine compartment and the radiator compartment while standing on the ground at the side of or in front of the vehicle.
In the past an attachable step has been proposed that can be mounted on a vehicle front wheel and that will then support a platform on which a user may stand to have easier access to the engine compartment from one side of the vehicle. This known support unit includes hooked arms that extend over the top of the wheel and the platform carried by the hooked arms to extend from the wheel to provide support for a user standing thereon.
However, the attachable step unit with which I am familiar, while assisting a user in reaching into an engine compartment from a side of the vehicle does not allow a user to have easier access to the vehicle engine compartment or radiator compartment from the front of the vehicle.
Furthermore, the attachable step with which I am familiar does not also fold into a substantially flat package that can be easily stored, for example, beneath the front seat of the vehicle.
While particularly suited for use by the operator of a four-wheeled drive pick-up truck, the truck access step of the present invention may be useful also for mechanics, service station operators and others working in automobile repair shops, or to others needing better access to the engine compartment and radiator compartment of a vehicle. Also, while particularly suited for use with four-wheel drive pick-up trucks having a high ground clearance, the step of the invention is also very useful with other pick-up trucks having a somewhat lower ground clearance it can also be used with some other vehicles, including larger trucks, vans, buses and some passenger vehicles.